Kiss It Better
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: A swift movement tore Eddie's world apart. A swift movement landed him in jail. A swift movement ended a life. Rated T. One-shot. Song-fic. Based off the song by He is We.


**Okay... so, I got bored, so I decided to put my phone on shuffle and do a song-fic to whatever comes up. The first one was Too Beautiful, oddly enough, so I'm not doing that, but the second one I will do. Here is Kiss It Better. God. I'm warning you now, this will be sad.**

**_Kiss It Better by He is We_**

_He sits in his cell_

_And he lays on his bed_

_Covers his head_

_And closes his eyes_

Eddie never saw this coming.

He thought that they were going to be together forever.

But someone took forever from them.

And now, he lay in a jail cell, without the love of his life. Painful memories washed over him, more than he tried to allow. He lay flat on his back, covering his eyes and thinking of the lovely Loren Tate.

_He sees a smoking gun,_

_And the coward, he ran,_

_And in his arms is the bleeding love of his life_

It was a warm, August night. Loren and Eddie were just having your average date night. They went out to Rumour, had dinner, and were on their way back to his penthouse to watch The Breakfast Club for the millionth time.

Not once did he think that it would end up like this.

The man came from no where. He was masked, of course, with a small pistol in his beefy hand. The next few moments happened in slow motion. The man pulled the trigger, sending a bullet across the sidewalk.

Eddie tried to pull her out of the way. But the bullet was faster than he was. It hit Loren's back before she even had time to scream. Loren collapsed immediately, and Eddie barely had time to catch her. And that cowardly man that shot her just ran away. Like that, he left Loren to bleed to death and Eddie to watch in agony.

_And she cries_

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready_

_To go_

The next events were a blur. Eddie regretted parking in the ally to avoid paparazi immeadiately, since no one found them to help. The only thing he could do was hold her. He tried to ask her to stay with him. He begged her to. But it was hopeless. Her eyes were going glassy and unfocused, staring up at the night sky. Her breathing was slow and uneven, and she was bleeding even more now. So, Eddie held Loren close, placing kisses on her forehead. Eddie fumbled through his pocket, trying to find his cell phone so he could call an ambulance. But he was interrupted by Loren speaking, her voice hoarse and raspy.

"I'm not ready to go," She whispered. Eddie looked down at Loren, and kissed her lips gently.

"You're not going to," He assured her. "You're going to stay alive, alright? And we're going to have kids and grow old together. Forever and always, remember, Loren?"

"Yes," She said, her voice fading. "Forever and always."

_It's not your fault, love,_

_You didn't know,_

_You didn't know._

"I'm sorry," He told her. "I'm so sorry." Eddie cradled Loren's small, bleeding figure in his shaking arms, silently begging someone to come find them.

"It's not your fault, Eddie." Loren took a shakey breath and focused her gaze on the full moon. "I love you, always remember that." Eddie held Loren tighter. He knew this was it. He knew what was happening.

"I love you, Loren. Please don't go," He begged. But it was too late. Loren's pulse was gone.

His love was just killed.

_Her hands are so cold,_

_And he kisses her face_

_And says everything,_

_Will be alright._

Eddie gripped Loren's limp hand and kissed her forehead. He wasn't crying. He was too sad to cry. He was too in shock to cry.

"It's going to be okay, Loren," He whispered to her. He wiped the tears off her face and kissed her forehead again. "You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright." He knew she was gone, and not coming back. He knew that Loren Tate, the love of his life, was with among angels now. But her life ended too quickly.

Far too quickly.

_He noticed the gun,_

_And his rage grew inside,_

_He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight."_

Eddie held Loren for the next five minutes. By now, he was crying, trying to grasp that Loren- his Loren- had just been killed.

And that's when he noticed the gun, lying idly in the middle of the ally. What he did next was unexplainable. He felt a knot grow in his stomach, as he kissed Loren on the forehead one last time and gently slid her off his lap. He got up and grabbed the gun with his shaking hands.

He knew what he had to do.

_Now he sits behind prison bars_

_Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arm_

_He couldn't bring her back_

_With a bullet through the heart_

_In the back of a man_

_Who tore his world apart..._

Eddie removed his arms from his face and stared blankly at the ceiling. He cursed the man that shot Loren. He cursed himself for parking in that ally. But he didn't regret ending that mans life. Because he ended Loren's, and Loren was a hell of a lot more innocent and caring and undeserving of her fate. That man tore Eddie's world apart with the simple pull of a trigger. Eddie was still in denial, though. He still wanted to believe that Loren was with him, or with anyone, for that matter. He wished she was alive and healthy, even if she hated Eddie for whatever reason. Loren was his world. And, with the swift pull of a trigger, she was gone.

_He holds on to a memory,_

_All it is is a memory..._

Eddie vowed to never forget Loren. To never forget her smile, her laugh, her hair in the morning, her witty comments, her voice when she was talking to him, her beautiful brown eyes. She was no more than a memory. But he clings to it for dear life.

_Stay with me,_

_Until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me..._

Please don't leave, he begged silently in his cell. Please don't leave me, Loren...

_Stay with me,_

_Until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me,_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me..._

**Whew.. That was awful. God. Wow. That was hard to write. I skipped over some of the lyrics, FYI. Wow. That was sad.**


End file.
